Save me
by Stileslovesderek
Summary: Seth is a troubled sixteen year old high school student. Roman is his guidance counselor, who after a few sessions, develop feelings for him and all Randy wants is his friend back. Warning; language, sexual abuse, underage paring, mentions of rape and self-harm. Dark fic
1. Chapter 1

**Monday afternoon**

Seth silently climbed the stairs leading up to his bedroom. He had just had another troubling day at Shades High school. Being the only out kid there really puts a mark on his back. To make matters worse he has to come home everyday to an abusive father. He was 13 years old when it started, which was a few days after his mother left. It started out little but as he got older it escalated, escalated to both physical, mental and sexual abuse. He's now sixteen years old and completely shut off to those he use to call friends. He doesn't even leave his room unless it's for school. He usually has two hours by himself before his father gets home and he takes comfort in it, he enjoys it. He sits on his bed flipping through a photo album. Most of the pictures were of him and his childhood friend Randy. The two of them met when they were nine and became best friends but when the abuse started he slowly pushed him away. Every now and again he'd see him in school but never said anything. Closing the book he pushed it back under his bed before laying under the covers. He knew better then to be asleep when his dad's home so he says his alarm for thirty minutes before drifting off to sleep.

**...**

Roman entered his home and dropped his bag, jacket and keys on the table. He spotted his longtime friend Dean sitting on the couch, legs on the table and cigarette in hand. He walked over, took the cigarette from him and pushed his feet off the table. "Hi, are you having a good time freeloading in my house?" He put the cigarette out and tossed it. "What did I tell you about smoking in my house anyway?"

"Awe stop being such a drama queen." Dean replied throwing his legs back on the table.

"Well then you can drama queen your ass by to your wife's house." Roman yelled knocking his feet off again. "I told you before that if you're going to stay here you need to get a job and buy your own shit. I'm tried of coming home to find my fridge half empty man."

"Alright alright stop your grumbling I hear you." Dean sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. "So how was counseling the youth today?"

"Good." Roman replied. "I'm getting a new student tomorrow and from what this kid teachers tell me he's in much need of it."

"I still don't get why you chose this as your passion man." Dean sits back on the couch.

"Well helping the troubled youth discover their true potential so they won't end up on the streets or in a morgue is important to me."

Dean frowned. "You couldn't help that kid Rome, he was too far gone."

Roman looked down. "I still feel like I could have done something more to help him. I made a promise to him that he wouldn't have to go back home. The cops said that there was nothing they could do, sent him back home with that monster of father. Two days later I found out that he killed himself."

"You can't help everyone." Dean says. "I know you want too because of your childhood but-"

"Can we not." Roman says cutting him off.

"Sorry." Dean looks back to the TV and they fall into a silence. He watched as Roman turned away from him and headed back to his room. They had been best friends for four years now and he still didn't know the whole story to Roman's troubled childhood.

**...**

Randy entered his home and plopped down on the couch. His entire body was sore from football ball practice. He laid his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes, intent on falling asleep right there but tapping on his head startled. "Go away."

Bob smiled. "I take it that football practice was tough."

"Coach ran us into the ground today." Randy replied closing his eyes again.

"Well you're the one who decided to join the football team." Bob stood up and headed to the kitchen, not knowing that Randy was following him.

"So I saw Seth again today." Randy leans on the counter and plays with his fingers. "He looked like he hadn't slept in days."

"I'm sure everything is okay." Bob says going to the fridge.

"You didn't see him though, he looks like someone...I don't know but he looks bad." Randy looked down. "You don't think something is going on at his house do you?"

"Don't go jumping to conclusions Randy." Bob says.

"I'm not it's just...between him being bullied at school I worry about him." Randy says. "He won't talk to be even when I try to talk to him and I don't know why."

Bob sighed. "I don't know what to say here son."

Randy sat back. "Just forget about it, I'll be in my room." He turned, left the kitchen and headed back up to his room. He didn't know what was going on with Seth but he was determined to find out.

**...**

Seth was jarred from his sleep by the sound of a door opening and closing. He looked at his bedside clock and saw that it was after eight. He jumped up and went over to the window, his dad was back. "Shit." He headed for the door but as soon as he opened it he was pushed to the ground.

"I thought I told you to have this place cleaned up before I get home." Nash growled. "You know that I don't like coming home to a messy house." He knelt down and grabbed Seth by his jaw. "Get your ass downstairs and clean it up." He lifted Seth up and pushed him out of the room, smiling when he stumbled down the stairs. He then slowly descended them to find Seth frantically cleaning up the clutter. Leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs he watched Seth. When Seth stood by the kitchen counter to straighten up the pile of X-rated magazines he walked up and pressed himself against him.

Seth tensed immediately, his arms were on the counter. He looked down as he felt his father's hands on his waist. They stayed there briefly before sliding down to his lower region. He wanted to pull away, wanted to fight back but the last time he did that had terrible repercussions. He was pushed farther against the counter as his father rutted against him. Just then there was a knock on the door. Seth sighed in relief as his father stepped away from him and walked to the door. Turing his head just as his father opened the door his eyes grew, Randy.

"What do you want?" Nash snapped.

Randy swallowed and stepped back. "Um is Seth here?"

"He's busy, now why don't you fuck off." He turned and slammed the door before Randy could say anything else. Turning back to face Seth he frowned. "Hurry up and clean this shit up."

Seth stayed glued to his spot until his father disappeared up the stairs. He walked over to the window and saw Randy getting into his car. For a brief second their eyes met and he turned away from the window. The last thing he wanted was to get Randy involved in his screwed up life.

**...**

**Okay so I'm just testing the water with this on. If you like please review and you don't I would still love to hear your thoughts. I'm no expert so forgive me if there are mistakes and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday**

Seth waited until he heard his father pull out of the driveway before he got out of the bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom. His entire body was sore. Turning on the water he let it heat up before going over to the mirror. First he washed his face, brushed his teeth and got into the shower. Leaning his head against the tile wall he closed his eyes and let the water cascade down his body. He stayed in the shower for nearly an hour before getting out. Towel hanging around his waist and went back to his room. Looking at himself in his closest mirror he frowned. His body was littered with purple and black bruises. After a while he felt himself crying and reached up to wide his face. Glancing over at the clock he saw that it was almost seven so he got dressed and left the house. Pulling his hood over hid head, folded his arms over his chest and walked the fifteenth blocks to school. He got there around seven thirty, just as the warning bell started ringing. Head down he walked the halls before finally getting to his locker but just as he reached it a foot came out and tripped him. He hit the floor with a thud as laughter soon filled the halls. He laid there until it died down before sitting up and saw his history teacher.

"Are you okay Seth?" Asked Kelly.

"Yeah I tripped." Getting to his feet he started to walk off but Kelly stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Ow!" He pulled away and held his arm close to his chest. He saw Kelly about to speak but he cut her off. "I'm fine just leave me alone." He went to the nearest bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls. Taking off his jacket he glanced down at his bruised arm. "Fuck!" He buried his face in his hands. When he heard the bell ring he didn't budge but when someone knocked on the door his head shot up. He watched the feet walk back and forth but stayed silent. After a while someone knocked on the door. "What?"

"It's me, can you come out." A voice says.

Seth watched as the feet backed away from the door. He put his jacket back on and opened the door. Randy was leaning against the sink, one leg crossed over the other.

Randy looked his once best friend up and down before beginning to talk. "It's been a while huh?"

"Yeah." Seth replied. "Why'd you come over yesterday?"

Randy shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard about what happened with Bray and the others yesterday. Those guys are nothing but fucking cowards if you ask me." Seth stayed quiet. "How have you been?"

"Okay." Seth lied. "How's football going?"

"It's going good, we gotta game coming up this Saturday." Randy says. "You should come, I think you'll enjoy yourself there."

"I can't." He knew better then to go anywhere without his father knowing about it. "I should go."

"Wait." Randy says stepping in front of him. "Is there something going on that you feel like you can't talk to me about. Because you know that you can tell me anything and it will stay between us."

"There's nothing." Seth says.

"Is there something going on at home?"

"Randy this doesn't concern you so just stay out of it, please." Seth nearly shouts. "The last thing I want is for you to brought into this, just stay away." With that he turned and left the bathroom.

**...**

**After school**

Randy was sitting on the bench outside the school. His helmet sitting beside him while his eyes stared off into space. He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Seth earlier. He was pulled from his thoughts when someone yelled his name. Looking up his eyes grew wide but before he could react a football smacked him right in the head and he fell backwards off the bench. "What the hell man!" He groaned rubbing his head. "Brooks!"

"It wasn't me it was golden boy Johnny over there!" Phil jogged over to the bench and held out his hand.

"You alright man." Dolph says joining them. "You've been quiet ever since you got in the locker room. What's going on?"

"Nothing I'm just a little distracted." Getting up he grabbed his helmet and put it on. "Come on let's get on the field before coach catches a fit." The group headed back on the field. He still found himself distracted, forgetting plays, not watching the ball and missing tackles.

"Randy, what the hell are you doing out there?!" Brock yelled. Brock use to be a professional football player but a freak accident put him in retirement, permeability. "If you don't get it together I'm benching you for the next three games!"

**...**

Seth was sitting in the guidance office patiently and nervously waiting for the counselor. He thought it would be useless but he'd do anything to get his teachers off his back. He looked towards the door when it opened and a young man stepped inside. The man looked only a few years older then him. His long hair pulled back in a ponytail. He couldn't look away from him.

Roman smiled when saw Seth. "Hi Seth my name is Roman."

"I know." Seth says. "Even though we've never really spoke I've seen you around. You seem pretty young to be a guide counselor." Seth says. "How old are you anyway, twenty?"

"Twenty-one actually." Roman says. "But I graduated with honor, the youngest in my family to earn a bachelors degree, youngest in the state actually."

"So why would you come back to this hellhole known as highshool?"

Roman frowned, memories of his childhood started to cloud his thoughts and he found himself opening up to the younger lad. "Growing up I learned to fend for myself. My parents were junkies, only fixated on their next fix. I juggled school and a night job just to stay out of the house. During my senior year I met this kid, a freshman. He was quiet, got bullied and just never could catch a break. I took extra credit courses after school and that's when I saw him. He was in the boys locker room sitting in the showers. His body covered in bruises and scares. Turns out his old man was beating on him." Roman started playing with his fingers. "We started talking after that, I became someone he confined in, someone he trusted. I tried to get help for but my folks told me to stay out of it, cops kept saying there was nothing they could do, he wouldn't talk to anyone about it. I did everything I could to help him but when he stopped coming to school I knew that something was wrong."

Seth swallowed. "What happened to him?"

"He committed suicide." Roman sighed and sat back in his seat. "That's why I became a guidance counselor. To help those that are too afraid to speak out for themselves."

"What was his name?"

"Evan...he was fifteen." Roman wiped his face, not knowing that he was crying.

Seth was speechless as he wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans.

Roman cleared his throat. "But enough about me, we're here to talk about you. Some of your teachers tell me that you've been having trouble fitting in."

Seth shrugged, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. "What highshool kids don't."

"Okay since this is our first time together why don't we focus on something else." Roman says. "Why don't you tell me some things that you like, that you enjoy doing."

The two of them talked for nearly an hour and Seth found that he was comfortable around the older man.

**Afterwards**

Seth could hear the rain before he stepped outside the school. Pulling his hoodie tighter over himself he stepped out into the pouring rain and started his fifteen block walk home. He barely made it out of the school parking lot when he heard a car honking behind him, he ignored it and kept walking. The car continued to honk but he kept waking. He turned when the car pulled up next to him and rolled down the window. It was Randy.

"Seth get in the car!" Randy yelled.

"I'm alright!" Seth yelled back.

"Come on dude it's pouring, let me give you a lift home!" He stopped his car when Seth started walking again. "Seth!"

Seth stopped again but kept his eyes on the ground, he really didn't want to walk the fifteen blocks home so he walked over to the passengers side and opened the door but he didn't get in. "Randy I'm going to get your seat all wet."

"Just get in!" Randy yelled sitting back. The ride to Seth's house was quite. Randy had a million questions he wanted to ask Seth but he was afraid that he would upset him if he did so he stayed silent. After a while he pulled up in front of Seth's house just as the rain was dying down and turned off his car.

"Thanks for the ride." He looked around but didn't get out because his dad's car was in the driveway.

Randy frowned at how scared Seth look. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He lied. "I'll see you later." He got out and headed to the door. He didn't hear Randy pull away until he got inside, looked out the window and saw him drive off. He turned and scanned the living room to find his dad passed out on the couch, beer bottles and trash everywhere. He knew that he would be the one to be blame for it so he dropped his book bag and silently started to straighten up the livingroom. The last thing he wanted was his father to wake up.

**...**

When Roman got home he dropped his keys and jacket on the table and flopped down on the couch. He couldn't stop thinking about his session with Seth. He was also surprised with himself because he told him things about his childhood that he hasn't even told Dean yet. He somehow felt a connection with him. He looked towards the door when it opened and Dean walked in. "Hey, did you find anything?"

"Who seriously would hire me with my background." Going to the fridge he grabbed two beers before sitting next to him. "How did it go with the new kid?"

"It was alright." Roman says. "Just thinking about some stuff." His mind drifted back to Seth. He didn't know what but something about Seth reminded him of Evan and not in a good way. He could tell that it was going to be hard to get Seth to open up to him but he was going to try everything to get him too.

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday**

When Roman got to the school he noticed something sprayed across Seth's locker, a couple words actually. Looking around he saw Bray and his two brothers Rowan and Luke laughing. "Hey?" He says going over to the trio.

"What's up Mr. Regins?" Bray says. "You like the art work my brothers and I did."

"No I don't so why don't you and your brothers clean it off." Roman says.

Bray smiled but it quickly disappeared when he saw that he wasn't kidding. "There's no way I'm cleaning that off."

Roman smiled. "Then I'll see you and your brothers in detention for the next three weeks and you are aware that means no football."

"This is bull!" Rowan yelled, causing others to eye them.

"I don't care, clean it up." Replied Roman. "And it better not happen again." After watching the group clean up the locker he headed to his office. When he got there Seth was sitting outside the door. "Mr. Rollins, what are you doing here?"

Seth stood up and reached into his book bag. "Mrs. Gates wanted me to get your signature after our session yesterday and I forgot. I guess she's wants proof that I'm coming here."

Roman took notice of Seth's posture, how one arm hugged his waist and how he avoided his eyes. "Are you okay, you look like you haven't had a good night's slept in days."

"I'm fine." Seth lied. Truth was he didn't get any sleep last night because his of his dad. He really didn't want to go to school but he knew that if he missed it the school would inform his dad and that's the last thing he wanted. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hard on his shoulder. Looking up he was met with Roman's steel gray eyes and that's when he realized that he was crying. He wiped his eyes before pulling out the sheet of paper. "Here's the paper you need to sign."

Roman could call the sighs a mile away. For years he studied abuse, trying to find ways he could help. Seth was showing some of the same signs that Evan was and that made him nervous. "Seth-"

"I'm fine Mr. Regins." Seth says but his shaky voice told otherwise. "Can you please just sign it before I be late for class."

Roman sighed but took and signed the paper before handing it back to Seth.

"Thank you." After taking the paper Seth stood there looking down at his feet.

Roman studied him. "Is there something else you wanted to talk about?"

'Yes' Seth said in his head. "No, I have to go." He quickly left the room. As soon as he entered the hallway he ran smack into Bray.

"Hey freak." Bray says slapping him on the back as he walked pass him. "All done talking about your feelings I see."

Seth winced and remained motionless, hands gripping his backpack as he looked anywhere but at Bray.

"Is there a problem here?" Roman says in the doorway of his office.

Bray smiled. "No problem I was just saying hello, I'll see you later Rollins." He smacked Seth's chest before running off.

Roman noticed the grimace on Seth's face but before he could say anything Seth walked away from him.

**...**

**Later that day**

Randy found himself sitting by himself in the lunchroom watching Seth as he played in his food. Every sense in his body was telling him that something was seriously wrong with Seth. A few of his teammates sat down but his eyes and attention were still on Seth.

"Earth to Randy." Phil says. "Dude why are you staring at seth?"

"Nothing." Randy says looking away.

"Awe are you still upset because he stopped being your BFF?" Dolph joked.

"Shut up Zig." Randy says.

Dolph laughed and went back to his food. "So have you manned up and asked out Ashley yet?"

"What I do about my feelings for Ashley is none of your business so butt out." Replied Randy.

"You still think something's going on at his house?" John whispered so no one else at the table could hear.

Randy turned to John. "Yeah I do but he won't talk to me about it. I doubt he's going to tell Roman anything anyway either." He frowned when he saw Bray and his brothers going over to Seth. "Why won't they just fuck off?" He jumped up, stormed across the lunchroom and got in front of the brothers before they could reach Seth's table. "Fuck off Bray." He snapped.

"Awe somebody's protecting his little boyfriend." Rowan says.

Bray smiled. "I didn't know you swung that way."

"Hey, why don't you guys just leave before it gets ugly." Brooks says walking up next to Randy, John and Dolph beside him. Tilting his head he looked square at Rowan and smiled. "Too late."

"Oh you're so funny." Rowan yelled starting to move forward but Bray's arm reached across his, stopping him.

"Relax." Bray says. "We both know they don't stand a chance against us."

"Try me." Randy growled, nails digging into his skin as he clutched his fist to his side.

Bray patted Rowan on the chest. "Let's go."

Randy watched them go then turned to Phil and the others. "Thanks for having my back."

"That's what friends are for." Phil says heading back to the table with John.

Sighing he turned and found Seth staring at him. "What?"

"I don't need you to stick up for me Randy." Seth snaps.

"Well if you would stand up for yourself he wouldn't have too." Dolph snaps back.

"Dolph...go back with the others." When Dolph left he sat across from Seth. "So how's it going?"

"It's okay Randy you don't have to do this." Seth says silently before sitting up.

Randy went to say something else but he saw something on Seth's neck, red marks. They weren't hickeys, no they looked more like finger prints. Seth seemed to notice him starting because the teen zipped up his jacket and folded his arms over his chest. "Seth?"

"Don't Randy...please just stay out of it." Seth got up and left the table.

Randy sat there before running his fingers through his hair. The pit in his stomach growing bigger and bigger, something was wrong.

**...**

**After school**

Seth found himself pacing back and forth in the bathroom. He had another session with Roman and he was even more nervous about now. The first time they just talked about his interest and he was okay with that but he also knew that the more serious questions are soon to come. Finally deciding he left the bathroom and headed to Roman's office. The door was open so he just stepped inside and sat down.

"Hello Seth." Roman says. "How was your day?"

Seth shrugged. "Okay I guess."

Roman nodded. "That's good."

They started off slow and Seth appreciated it but he knew the tough questions were on their way.

"Seth can I ask you a question?"

Seth nodded.

"Can you tell me about your home life?" Roman asked hopefully.

Seth swallowed, looking anywhere but at Roman. "Why do you want to know about my home life?"

"I just want to make sure that you're okay." Roman says. "A lot of people are worried about you Seth."

Seth looked down. "I'm fine, my home life is fine, everything is fine."

Roman nodded. The last thing he wanted to do was push Seth further away. "Then why don't you tell me about your mother. I know she left when you were 13 but what else do you remember about her."

Seth smiled. "I remember everything about her, the way she smelled, how she use to read me a story every night before I go to bed, tuck me in. Sometimes we would camp out in the living room, make smores by the fireplace. We did everything together, I miss her."

"What about your dad?"

Seth stayed silent a few seconds. "He was never there for me or my mom. There were nights where I couldn't sleep because they were screaming at eachother. Mornings where I'd wake up to find my mom crying. She would always tell me not to worry, that everything was okay. I could tell that it wasn't but I never said anything."

"Tell me about the day she left."

"It was a few days after my 13 birthday. I was just getting home from school and she was sitting at the kitchen table. She sat me down and told me that she loved me. She said that she could no longer stay because my dad kept hurting her. Then she told me that she was leaving and I wanted to go with her but she told me I had to stay. She told me that she left my birthday present under my bed and that was it. She kissed me on the head and then she was gone." He used his sleeves to wipe away his tears.

"Seth...has your father ever hurt you?"

Seth's eyes grew wide and his whole body started shaking. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." His voice was low and he didn't think Roman heard him so he looked up at him.

"Okay why don't we talk about some ways you could get involved into school activities." Roman says. "I think getting out there will be good for you."

Seth sniffed. "I'm not good at anything."

"Well have you ever tried anything." Roman asked. "I mean you said that you enjoyed football, why don't you give that a shot. Maybe you could reconnect with others and make some friends." He watched as Seth slumped down even more in his chair, his arms hugging his waist. "Okay I think this is enough for today. Why don't we end it here and start fresh tomorrow."

Seth nodded. "Okay." After Roman sighed his papers he got to his feet and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Before you go I want you to know that my door is always open." Roman says. "If you ever need anything or just need someone to talk too, I'm here."

Seth gave him a small smile. "Thanks Mr. Regins."

"You're welcome." Roman says. "Are you okay to get home?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Seth left the room and headed out of the school. There were still a few cars in the parking lot but the only one that looked familiar was Randy's. He stood there as Randy pulled up in front of him and rolled down the window. "Have you been sitting out here since schools been out?"

"I thought you could use a ride home." Randy says. "I won't ask you anymore questions I promise, just let me give you a ride."

Seth looked around but getting into the car. The ride to his house was quiet and he was thankful for it. When Randy pulled into his driveway he was releaved not to see his dad's car. The two of them sat in silence for nearly three minutes before Seth looked over at Randy.

Randy looked back at him and sat back in his seat, hands falling from the wheel. "Let me see your phone."

Seth frowned but reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and handed it too Randy. He watched as Randy programs his number into it before handing it back to him.

"I want you to call me, whenever you're in trouble, whenever you need a friend or just want to talk, day or night I'll be here." Randy says. "I'm your friend, you can trust me."

Seth nodded. "Thank you." Grabbing his book bag he climbed out of the car and headed inside.

**...**

**Coming up...**

**Seth starts to open up more to Roman in their next season and the two grow closer while Randy's intentions to help Seth puts him in harm's way.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was early Thursday morning and Seth laid awake in his bed, curled up under the covers. The house was quiet, except for the light rain that pattered against his window. It's been exactly fifteen minutes since his dad left his room and he was afraid to move. He laid there staring out the window until the light from the sun peaked through his blinds. Slowly getting up he removed the covers and swung his legs over the bed. Seeing that it was almost five thirty he got up and started to get ready for school. Walking to the window he didn't see his dad's car so once he was done he left the house. He got to school earlier than usual so he sat outside at one of the tables and laid his head down, pulling his hood over his head as well. Soon enough he fell asleep. It wasn't long before he felt someone tapping him. Looking up he came face to face with Roman.

"Seth are you okay?" Roman asked.

Seth sat up and wiped his face. "Yeah, I just didn't get that much sleep last night."

Roman nodded, noticing how red Seth's eyes were. Taking off his bag he sat it on the bench before sitting down.

"You don't have to do this Mr. Regins." Seth says. "You're not on the clock so you don't have to sit here and make small talk with me."

Roman smiled. "I'm not just talking to you because it's my job Seth. I want us to be able to talk and trust eachother. Hey have I ever told you about the time I gave my first speech in middle school?" Seth shook his head. "Well I was in the eighth grade and was given the honor of giving a presentation at my school assembly. I went in thinking that it was going to be a piece of cake but as soon as I got on stage I froze. Everyone was staring at me but I was just gone. Then the room just burst into a fit of laughter and I was confused at first. Then I looked down and realized what they were laughing about, I had pissed my pants."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Replied Roman. "I was the talk of the school the rest of the year."

Seth laughed a little before smiling. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you looked like you could use a smile." He says. "You should do it more because it looks good on you." Seth looked away from him. "So what do you do when you're not here at school?"

Seth shrugged. "Nothing much."

"You don't have an after school job or anything?"

"Well I had one but it didn't work out." Seth says. "I guess they didn't like me showing up half asleep all the time."

"Well have you always had trouble sleeping at night?"

Seth shrugged. "I guess so, it started after my mom left." Just a little after the abuse started.

"Why do you think you're having trouble sleeping?"

Seth knew it was probably because of his father but he didn't say anything. "I don't know." A few seconds of silence passed before he spoke up again. "Can I ask you something?" Roman nodded. "I've heard people talking about you being..you know?"

"Gay." Roman replied.

"Sorry." Seth says looking down.

"Don't apologize." Roman says. "I don't really hide who I am, I'm gay."

"I was I was more like you." Seth says, voice low. "You don't seem afraid of anything."

"Everyone's afraid of something, even me. You just can't let that fear take over your life. But nothing is going to change unless you make the first move."

Seth nodded.

"Well I better go." Roman grabbed his bag. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for talking to me." Seth says.

"Anytime, I'll see you after school."

Seth smiled and watched as Roman left the table before looking back down to his hands which rested in his lap. He was actually looking forward to seeing him again.

**...**

The rest the day went by surprisingly well for Seth. No one really bothered him or gave him the time of day which was good and bad for him, while Randy was a no show. When last period ended Seth couldn't get out of the room fast enough. Clutching his books to his chest he made his way to Roman's office. The door was locked so he sat outside and waited. A few minutes later the door opened and Dolph came out. Dolph didn't seem to notice him sitting there as he left though.

"Hello again Seth." Roman says appearing in the doorway. "Come on in." Seth came in and sat his books down. "So how was your day?"

"It started out bad but got better." Seth says. "You."

"Pretty much the same for me." Replied Roman. "So what would you like to talk about today?"

**...**

Later that afternoon Randy found himself sitting in his car a few houses away from Seth's house. He had spent the entire day trying to figure out a way he could help Seth. When he saw Seth making his way to his house he got out and made his way to the front door. After knocking a few times he stepped back and waited. When the door opened he quickly stepped inside before Seth could say anything.

"Randy what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Randy says.

"No you have too go."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me how long your father has been abusing you."

Seth looked on the back of the couch and saw his jacket. He started running his hands up and down his arms but remains silent.

"Seth, come on talk to me." Randy pleaded.

Seth wiped his face and looked at his watch. His dad usually got home around eight so he moved to sit on the couch. Randy sat across from him on the table. The two of them talked for nearly an hour. Seth now found himself watching Randy as he paced in front of him. "Randy you can't tell anyone about this."

"Seth you need to talk to someone about this before it gets worse." Randy says. "Look I've heard that Mr. Regins knows people on the high. If we talk to him about your dad he'll help and get him locked away for life. He'll never hurt you again, don't you want to be free of him?"

Seth went to speak but stopped when he heard a door closing. Quickly making his way to the window he saw his dad making his way towards the house, his eyes grew wide. "Randy you have to leave now, just go out the back."

"Seth I'm not leaving you!"

"He will not only kill me but you too if he sees you here." Seth yells pushing him towards the back door but he froze when his dad's voice bellowed from behind him.

"What the hell is he doing in my house Seth?" Nash says.

His voice was calm and that only made Seth more nervous as he ducked his head. "He was just bringing me back my algebra book...right?" He looked over to find Randy staring wholes through Nash. "Randy just go, please."

Nash looked to Randy then back to his son. "You little shit!" Drawing back his hand he struck Seth across the face. He went to inflict more damage but Randy got in his way. "Get the hell out of my way boy, this doesn't concern you."

"I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore." Randy was scared out of his mind but there was no way he was walking away from Seth. He looked down at Seth and gave him a small smile but as soon as he turned his head something hit him like a rock and he fell to the floor, cradling his jaw.

Nash grabbed Randy by the collar of his shirt and practically dragged him outside. "If I see you again you'll live to regret it."

Nash slammed the door shut and Randy just laid there staring at the skies. Jumping up when he heard something crash from inside the house followed by silence. "Fuck." He took off running to his car.

**...**

Dean was currently engulfed in one of his favorite shows when there was banging at the door. "What the hell." The banging didn't stop until he opened the door. "Why the hell are you-"

"Is Mr. Regins here." Randy pushed his way in and saw Roman coming from the back.

"Randy?" Roman says. "What happened to you?"

"Seth is in trouble!"

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

Roman pulled behind Randy in Seth's driveway and bolted into the house. He could hear screaming coming from upstairs so that's where he went. Going into the room where the noise was coming from he found a man, he assumed to be Seth's father, hovering over him. He charged the room and pulled the man off of Seth. Knocking him out with one punch seconds after. Looking towards the door he saw Randy there with a horrified look on his face. "Randy call 911!" Randy ran off then he looked to Dean. Telling him to watch the man before he attended to Seth who was now unconscious. He cleaned him up as best as he could before the paramedics came and took over. Seth was taken to the hospital while Nash was taken into custody once he came too.

Two hours later the three of them were sitting in the waiting room when they were joined by Randy's parents.

Dean could always read Roman like a book so he knew that something was bothering him. "Hey you okay?"

"Fine." Replied Roman. "I'm just worried about him that's all."

"Are we going to talk about what we both know what's going on?" Dean asked and Roman frowned so he continued. "Anyone can see that you're falling for this kid Ro."

Roman shook his head. "I'm not, I just care about his well-being okay."

"Cut the crap you can't lie to me because I can see right through it."

"You don't know what you're talking about so just drop it!" Roman yelled causing the others to look at him. Getting up he walked down the hall, away from the others. About ten more minutes passed as Roman stood alone in the hallway, not budging when Dean approached him.

Dean sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Look I'm sorry about before-"

"Don't be, you were right." Roman says not looking up. "I fell for him the day I saw him. I know...I know he's a student, I'm a teacher, it's inappropriate...I just...God I don't know what to do."

"Looks it's late, we all know that Seth is okay and visiting hours are almost over. His sick father is locked away so let's just go home, get some rest and start fresh tomorrow."

"I was just coming to tell you guys that." Randy says joining the two. "He's still out of it anyway so we're leaving too." He turned to Roman and smiled. "Thanks Mr. Regins for everything."

Roman smiled. "Don't thank me, keep me filled in on how he's doing okay."

"I will." Replied Randy.

**...**

When Roman got home He started to head to his room but Dean's voice stopped him. "I'm just going to clean up."

"Are we going to talk about this?" Dean says stopping at the couch.

"Honestly I don't feel like talking right now." Roman says. "I'll just talk to you later." He went to his room but was unable to rid his mind of Seth. Sitting on his bed he ran his hands through his hair before laying down, still shaken about the whole thing.

**...**

A few days pass and Roman was like a zombie the entire time. He had called in sick Friday, Monday and Tuesday. It was now early Wednesday morning and he laid awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Seth but felt it would be inappropriate to seek him out too see how he's doing. Suddenly the door opened and the light flickered on. "Dean go away."

"Come on man you've been locked in here for days." Dean says. "The school's been calling you since Friday man this isn't good. You need to get out of the house and back to work."

"I don't have to do anything." Roman growled.

"Why don't you go see how he's doing?" Dean says. "Don't you think he'll need you now more then ever. Look that kid Randy came over asking about you. He wanted me to tell you that Seth was released from the hospital and is staying with them. There was something else but he wanted to tell you in private." Roman remained silent, he sighed before turning to leave the room.

Roman laid there until almost seven before he got up and got dressed for work. When he got there He quickly made his way inside and too his office. When he got there Randy was sitting outside. "Randy?"

Randy jumped up when he heard Roman's voice. "Mr. Regins where the hell have you been?"

Roman was taken aback at Randy's voice. "I had to deal with a personal matter, is everything okay?"

"No, I need to talk to you."

Randy says.

Roman nodded before unlocking his door and stepped into his office. "Okay what's going on?"

"I seriously might kill someone." Randy yelled. "Ever since Friday people have been talking shit about Seth and what happened. To make matters worse Seth hasn't spoken since he was released. He hasn't left the room and I'm worried. He's opened up to you and I was wondering if you could try and talk to him. We're all afraid that he might harm himself, please."

Roman sighed. "Okay, I'll stop by after school."

Randy nodded. "Thank you." Just then the bell rang.

"You better get to class." Roman says.

Dean grabbed his bag and headed out.

Roman sat back down buried his face in his hands. Moments later Kelly knocked on his door. "Hi what can I do for you?"

Kelly came in and closed the door. "I'm sure you've heard about the situation with Seth. I've stopped by a couple of times to see how he's doing but I can't get him to talk. I was wondering if you could try."

"Yeah I'm going by this afternoon." Roman says. She didn't know that he had already known, no one did.

**...**

After school ended Roman found himself sitting in his car in front of the Orton household. He had been playing over what he would say all day but now that he was here it was all lost. Getting out he made way to th front and knocked on the door. Moments later a woman appeared. "Hi I know we kinda met at the hospital but I never introduced myself. My name is Roman and I'm the counselor at your sons school. I've also been working with Seth one on one."

"Yes." Carol says. "Randy told me everything and I wanted to thank you for taking time out of your day to come. He's in the dining room at the table. We've been trying to get him to eat something but haven't had any luck and I already told him that you were coming over to talk."

"Well I'll do anything I can to help." After talking Randy's mom Roman went to the kitchen and found Seth sitting at the kitchen table with his head down. An untouched plate of food in front of him. Talking a deep breath he walked over to him. "Hey Seth."

Seth sat up and smiled slightly. "Hi Mr. Regins."

"Is it okay if we talk for a while?" Asked Roman and Seth nodded. He sat across from Seth and placed his hands on the table. "So, how you are feeling."

Seth looked down. "A little tired and still a bit shaken up but I feel okay. I don't remember much about that night but you were there. Why?"

Roman frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean how did you even know that I was in trouble?"

"Randy came too me and told me that you were in trouble." Roman says.

"And you came to help." Seth looked down. "I don't understand why you would risk your life for me."

"Like I told you before, you have people who care about you and I'm one of them." Roman says.

"Thank you."

Roman smiled. "You're welcome."

**The two of them talked until late and when Roman got home he noticed that Dean wasn't there. Dropping onto the couch he ran his hands over his face. This kid was seriously stuck in his mind and it was driving him insane.**

**...**

When Randy got home he immediately went up to the guest bedroom where Seth was laying on the bed. "Hey?"

"Hi." Seth says sitting up.

"Is it okay if I sit with you for a while." Seth nods so he sits on the end of the bed. He smiles when he sees a half eaten plate of food on the bedside dresser. "I'm sorry, I feel like all of this was my fault."

"Don't apologize, you just did what I was too afraid to do." Seth pulls his knees to his chest. "If it weren't for you and Mr. Regins I would still be in that house." He looked down. "Speaking of Mr. Regins did you tell him to come and talk to me?"

"Well you wouldn't talk to us and you seem to have some sort of connection with him, I just thought he could help."

Seth smiled. "He did."

Randy nodded and got up. "Well I'll let you be." He started to leave but Seth called his name.

Sety got up and pulled Randy into a hug. "Thanks, for never giving up on me."

Randy hugged him back. "You my best friend, I'll never give up on you."

**...**

**A/N Coming up Seth's first day back at school doesn't go planned as he tries to put the past behind him and Randy comes across something that leaves him at a loss for words.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was early Thursday morning and Seth found himself laying awake staring up at the ceiling. His body still ached but it was in much less pain then it was a few days ago. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was after four. Sighing he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair before getting up and walking down the hall to Randy's room. Reaching up he softly knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door cracked open and Randy's face appeared. "Hey, sorry if I woke you?"

"You didn't actually, I've been up since four." Randy says opening the door. "Are you okay?" He could tell that Seth wasn't. "Do you want to come in and talk?"

Seth nodded and walked into the room. Randy laid back on his bed and he sat on the edge, his knees pulled to his chest.

"So what's going on?" Asked Randy. "Are you nervous about going back to school?"

Seth rested his head on his knees. "I honestly don't want to go back, I don't want to face them. My life at school wasn't any better then it was at home."

"Well maybe now that you're out of that place things will get better." Randy sat up against his headboard.

"Maybe." Seth says looking down. He got curious when he heard Randy's phone beep. "Who are you texting this early?"

Randy smiled and picked up his phone. "Ashley?"

"Ashley, do you still have a crush on her?" Seth asked smiling.

"I didn't think you remembered but I do." Randy says. "We've been chatting back and forth but I haven't asked her out yet." After he texed her back he sat it back down. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Is there anyone that you've been crushing on?" Randy smiled when he saw Seth's face darken. "There is, who is it?"

Seth shrugged. "It doesn't matter, he'll never in a million years look at me that why."

"Well how do you know that if you don't even try to talk to him?" Randy says. "Is he in one of your classes?"

Seth paused a moment. "Um he's not...actually."

"You're not going to tell me who this guy's are you?"

Seth slowly shook his head. "Sorry, don't hate me."

Randy laughed. "It's okay you don't have to tell me but I was wondering if you'd hang out with me after school. I have practice but it might be better then sitting home alone."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

**...**

Later that day Randy and Seth were sitting in the school parking lot watching the other students as they walked around and chatted with eachother.

"Are you ready for this?" Randy asked looking over at Seth.

"Not really." Seth reached into the back seat and grabbed his book bag. "Okay let's go." As they walked through the school he could already feel eyes on him. He kept his eyes on the ground and followed closely behind Randy.

"Welcome back princess."

Seth stopped and turned to find the Wyatt brothers standing behind him.

"Don't start Bray." Randy says turning as well.

"Aww come on don't be like that." Bray says starting to circle them. "After everything that happened I just wanted to say how sorry I am for you. I mean no one should ever have to endure all that pain." He suddenly smiled. "I mean all the horrible stuff your own father did to you it's just awful." The bell started ringing and he shook his head. "Well that's the bell, so great that you're back Seth."

Randy watched as they walked off then turned to Seth who was clutching the strap to his book bag. "Seth."

"This is going to be a long day."

The Wyatt family continued to harass and torment Seth. When the final bell started ringing he was emotionally drained. He waited until the class emptied before gathering his thing and leaving the classroom. He stood in the hallway a few seconds before walking off. He went to Roman's office and knocked on the door. Roman said to come in so he did.

Roman was packing his things to leave but stopped when he saw Seth. "Hey Seth."

"Hi um I know you have an important meeting to go too and-"

"No it's okay." Roman says sitting his bag down. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had a second to talk." Seth says.

"Anytime." Roman says leaning on his desk. "So how was your first day back?"

"It was a little rough." Seth says. "But I kinda expected it to be, glad the day is over."

"I'm sorry." Replied Roman. "Other then how are you feeling."

"Okay." Seth looked down. "I'm actually going to hang out with Randy while he's at football practice."

"That's great." Roman says. "I think that will be good for you, being around others."

Seth smiled. "Me too." He shifted on his feet before stepping closer to Roman and wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me."

Roman's hands stayed by his side briefly before circling them around the teen.

**...**

Before heading to practice Randy went looking for Seth. After coming up short he headed to Roman's office to see if he would be there. When he got there he saw Roman and Seth hugging eachother, his eyes grew slightly wide. A few seconds had now passed and they were still embraced so he back away from the door. Feeling his phone vibrating he pulled it out. It was a text from John saying if he was late he would have to stay late and do laps. He looked back at the door briefly before heading to the locker room to change. Once he was done he headed out to the field just as his teammates were kneeling on the field. he slipped in between Phil and John.

"Dude where were you?" Phil asked.

"Nowhere." Randy looked around and saw Seth heading towards the bleachers. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had just seen though. As practice went on he soon came to the conclusion that it was nothing. After practice he jogged off the field and over to Seth. "Hey glad that you could make it. Where'd you go after last period?"

"Oh um just to talk to Mr. Regins." Seth says looking away. "You looked good out there."

"You should try out." John says joining them. "We do need a few more WR out there."

"I don't think that's a good idea but thanks anyway." Seth grabbed his book bag.

"Hey, few of the guys are coming too my house tonight." Dolph says. "And as in a few I mean...John and Phil. We're just going to sit around and play some Halo, nothing to serious."

Seth looked "I don't know."

"Come on Seth." Randy says. "I'll be there too so you won't be alone."

"Alright I guess that would be okay." Seth says.

"Come on Seth we better go." Randy says. "I guess we'll see you later."

The ride home was somewhat quiet. The music played low and Randy tried to distract himself from what he had seen earlier. His fingers tapped the steering wheel and had been doing that since they left the school.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." Replied Randy. "Why do you adk?"

Seth shrugged. "You just seem like something's on your mind."

"It's nothing." Randy says chewing on his bottom lip.

"It's obvious that it is, what is it?"

Randy pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. "I was looking for you after last period ended and I found you in Mr. Regins office. You two were hugging and I know it was probably nothing but-"

"I was just thanking him for all he's done for me." Seth says looking down at his hands. "I feel like he's the only person I trust besides you and it's nice to have someone else to talk too, someone else I can call a friend. That's all it is I promise."

Randy sighed and looked away. "Seth you know that you can talk to me about anything right? It'll always stay between you and me."

"I know." Seth says but he wasn't sure about telling Randy that he was having feelings for his counselor. "Hey is that offer to hang out at our friends house still good."

"Of course it is." Randy says. "But I have too warn you that Dolph can be a little hyperactive sometimes."

Seth laughed. "That's okay." Randy got out and headed for the door but he stayed in his seat. He didn't know if it was a good idea to tell Randy that he was developing feelings for Roman and it scared him. Grabbing his book bag he got out and headed inside.


End file.
